Episode 96
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = | eyecatcher = Nami - Vivi and Karoo | rating = 15.6 | rank = 3 }} "The Green City, Erumalu and the Kung Fu Dugongs" is the 96th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Ace decides to travel with the Straw Hat Pirates for a while, as he is hunting for a man known as Blackbeard. The group arrives first at the 'Green City' of Erumalu only to find it abandoned to the desert. Vivi and Nami explain what Dance Powder is and what it has done to Alabasta. Long Summary Citizens are gathered in the outside of the Alubarna Palace wanting to see the king. The guards start to push them, when Nefertari Cobra comes out and tells them that everyone who wants to speak with him can come inside. He cannot solve their problems right now, but he can hear and empathize with them. He then tells the people that he will make the kingdom great again, even if it cost him his life. After that, hes is along with Pell and wonders about where and what does Vivi is doing. In the Going Merry, Luffy and Usopp are playing with the wet rice and Sanji hit them in order to tell them not to play with food. He then says that if they got nothing to do, they can wash the dishes. He then says he has to pack lunches and Ace tells him that he can give a hand, but Sanji declines because Ace is a guest. Usopp and Luffy start washing dishes, but Sanji quarrels them because they are doing it in the bucket where the mop goes. Zoro is training his swing with weights while Chopper is feeling the breeze made by his training. Vivi asks Nami if they can stop, as she has an important task for Karoo. They are outside the ship in a shore and Vivi asks Karoo if he can deliver a letter for his father, even though he has to cross a desert by himself. In that letter, she has written all the schemes Baroque Works are on. Karoo accepts and departs rapidly, at the same time, Vivi tells him to administrate his water. On the back part of the deck of the ship, Ace suggest to Zoro that Crocodile might have a deeper goal than just usurping the throne. Crocodile lights a cigar and talks to himself about his views on Alabasta, the kingdom of sand, when Miss All Sunday starts walking towards him. She then informs Crocodile that the Billions ships that were at the port town of Nanohana have been all wiped out by a single person, and that they are confirming the information just as they speak. Crocodile tells Miss All Sunday that they have more volunteers to Billions that they have never had before, but if someone is trying to get in his way, to crush them. Miss All Sunday responds that she has already sent the Erimaki Runners to contact the others. The Straw Hats arrive at the desert and Chopper comments that he bets it will be hot. Nami answers him by telling him that it gets over 50 °C in the desert. Sanji sees that Nami and Vivi have full clothes now and cries out to them why did they change. Vivi tells him that any exposed skin in the desert will result in a sunburn. Sanji the starts rolling in the deck as the other head to exit the ship. Zoro is going to drop the anchor when he sees figures inside the water. Kung-Fu Dugongs get out of the water and Luffy thinks they are seals, but Vivi screams what they are. Usopp tries to fight one of them, but is defeated. Luffy defeats one, but Vivi explains that if you win, they become your pupils. Luffy starts training with them and they want to follow him afterwards, but Vivi tell him that they cannot cross the desert. Chopper comes up with the idea of giving them food so they stay at the shore. When he takes out a piece of meat, all the Kung-Fu Dugongs top Chopper. After that, the Kung-Fu Dugongs are making them a farewell with a drum and Sanji gets mad because Luffy just lowered the supplies of the Straw Hats. The pirates arrive to Erumalu. Vivi explains how it used to be known and why now it is a ghost town. Dance Powder was used to rain in Alubarna and people called it the King's Miracle. After that, a load of the powder was set as if the king had order it, making it seem like the king was provoking the droughts in the towns of the surroundings. Luffy gets angry and destroys a building with a punch, he then tells Vivi that now he cannot wait to do it now. Everyone then heads to Yuba. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 96